Fiat Justitia
by TheLadyoftheStars
Summary: "I wanted to be a doctor until I was sixteen years old.  It was at this age when I lost something precious to me. I lost my best friend, Carlos Garcia." A big break in Carlos' disappearance stirs Detective Logan Mitchell into action. Will he be sucessful?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok, I'm not sure what to put here…but I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Fiat Justitia (which is Latin for "Let Justice Be Done")**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 1:

I wanted to be a doctor. Ever since I was a young boy, I had a passion for helping people. I showed great talent for the profession, even as a child. Whenever someone fell down during kick ball, I'd be the one to get the antiseptic spray and administer the proper wound care. If I saw someone choking, I would be the one who performed the Heimlich maneuver. I knew all the steps one should take in any given situation. WebMD was like crack to me. I lived and breathed the stuff. It was my calling.

I wanted to be a doctor until I was sixteen years old. It was at this age when I lost something precious to me. So precious in fact, that in the thirteen years that have since transpired, I have been unable to replace it.

I lost my best friend, Carlos Garcia.

{*}

_I had my eyes glued to the classroom door. Where was Carlos? He was never late to class, and he promised he'd get to homeroom early today so we could talk about our weekends. I went to this really awesome medical seminar saw this awesome operation. I knew Carlos would love to hear about it, he really likes gory stuff. _

_Was he sick? Was his mom running late?_

_For the millionth time, I glanced down at my phone. No new text messages. Surely, he would've texted me if he was running late. _

_My pulse quickened when I heard the bell ring. Carlos __never__ missed class unless he was sick or hurt. Something was wrong... I could feel it. _

_Once the bell ceased ringing, Ms. Leroy left her desk to stand in front of the classroom. She gave us a cheery smile, as she did every morning, and began to take attendance. _

_"Larry Abbott?"_

_"Here."_

_"Emily Amaro?"_

_"Here."_

_"William A—"_

_There was a knock on the door. Ms. Leroy looked surprised as she opened the door, letting Principal Garrett inside. _

_"Principal Garrett," she greeted, her voice laced with confusion, "I thought I was being evaluated next Tuesday?"_

_Principal Garrett sighed, his azure blue eyes looking more tired than usual. Though only forty-five, he looked about sixty this morning. He raked his hand through his salt-and-pepper colored hair, his expression one of sorrow and uncertainty._

_"That's not why I'm here, Laura," he then turned to face us, the students, and we could see just how troubled he was by what he had to tell us. _

_"I'm afraid we've received terrible news this morning," he began, "We have learned that a student in this class, Carlos Garcia, has been missing for two days. There is reason to believe he was kidnapped."_

_The class let out an audible gasp, which in a different scenario might have sounded comical. Ms. Leroy's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers.. Principal Garrett's pained expression deepened, the effects of a missing student affecting him greatly._

_"They won't tell us anymore than that, but as soon as I learn anything else, I will inform you."_

_His eyes swept the classroom, before resting on me. His frown grew more pronounced as he began to talk again. _

_"We will have counselors coming in this afternoon, should anyone want to talk about what they're feeling right now."_

_I went to a small, private school that taught grades K through 12. Both Carlos and I have attended this school since kindergarten, and have been best friends pretty much the whole time. It was no secret amongst the students and teachers here how close we were. I ignored the eyes I felt on me, my thoughts traveling to the uncharted waters of my mind. _

_Carlos is missing? Did he run away? No, Carlos wouldn't do that…he was happy with his life here with his family. With me. _

_"I'll let you continue with what you were doing," the principal continued, "I need to go spread the news. Thank you for your time." With one more glance directed at me, Principal Garrett left the classroom. Ms. Leroy inhaled shakily; trying to regain control of the emotions she undeniably was experiencing. She turned her attention back on us, and attempted to give us a reassuring smile._

_"I'm sure everything will be alright," she then went back into teacher mode, "Now, where were we? Ah yes. William Archer, are you here?"_

{*}

Everything was not all right. A week after Carlos went missing, the news began to cover his story. I remember watching it religiously every evening, hoping to hear that the police had a lead.

They never did. After a month, the search for my best friend was called off. I attended his "funeral." Well, the term his family used was a "celebration of his life." It was a simple memorial service; his family held it at the local church. Many of our teachers and friends retold stories about Carlos and how wonderful he was. But I couldn't partake in their nostalgia. It just felt so _wrong _to hear all these people talking about him as if he were dead. I wanted to jump up from my seat and demand what was wrong with everybody.

As his best friend, it was expected that I'd join in, too. But, when my turn came to reminisce, I cracked. Instead of validating the idea that Carlos was dead, I yelled at the mourners, reprimanding them for giving up so easily. Needless to say, I shocked a _ton _of people with my outcry. Including my family. They had me committed for a month and a half. It took a lot of persuasion, but I was finally able to convince my parents I was better.

On the outside, I appeared to be the same old Logan Mitchell before Carlos' disappearance. I studied just as hard as I normally do. I was even the valedictorian of my class. I went back to practicing my gymnastics, and won a few regional competitions. To my parents' relief, I was their perfect, _normal_, little boy again.

But they didn't know. They didn't know the countless hours I spent obsessing over the kidnappings that occurred in the tri-state area, trying to see if I could discern a connection to Carlos'. They didn't know how many books on criminology I brought home to study. They didn't know that I still believed Carlos wasn't dead. His body was never found…there was a chance he could still be alive. And if there was a chance, I would do everything I could to help him.

That's why I entered the police academy after I graduated high school. For four years, I saw a side of this town I never knew existed. Time and time again, I put my life on the line in the name of justice.

Let justice be done, as they say.

When I was twenty-two, I made detective. It was the happiest moment of my life, but not because I felt accomplished. It was the happiest moment of my life because I was one step closer to unlocking the truth. I now had access to the cold case files and the very first thing I did was look into Carlos' files.

I still remember the first time I looked at it. I had such hope that there would be this clue I'd find that would lead me straight to him. I viewed the file from every single angle possible, followed every single lead I could. But I was unsuccessful each and every single time. In seven years, I must've read that damned file tens of thousands of times, but nothing changed.

It was still a mystery.

**Phew! Chapter 1 is done! I hope it wasn't terrible. I promise James and Kendall will be in this story…just not yet. So, yeah…review? Let me know if I should keep this going. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Wow, I can't believe all the story alerts this story has received. Goodness. And thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

Chapter 2

_"Come on, Logan!" I heard Carlos yell impatiently, "We're going to be late!"_

_Quickening my pace, I ran to where Carlos was standing, trying my best to not show my fatigue. As usual, Carlos picked up on it, and he began to laugh at me. _

_"You're so puny," he proclaimed, "We really need to get you to the gym."_

_I shoved him playfully, and was about to respond to his insult when I heard the sound of gunshots fill the air. I dove to the ground, covering my head. When the gunfire ceased, I looked over to where Carlos was standing, only to see that he too was on the ground, soaked in blood. _

_"CARLOS!" I howled._

I gasped as I shot up in my bed. Running a shaky hand over my face, I tried to calm my breathing. Once I was successful, I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 5:32 in the morning. I moaned, frustrated that even after thirteen years, that same damn dream could still get me so worked up. Knowing that I'd never go back to sleep, I got out of my bed and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

As the water began to boil, I heard my phone ring. Used to receiving calls this early in the morning, I casually removed the teapot from the stovetop and calmly picked up my phone.

"Mitchell," I stated.

"I need to see you in my office right away," I heard my boss, Chief Wilds, respond before hanging up the phone. He never was one for small talk, always to the point.

So much for my leisurely morning. Sighing, I poured myself a cup of coffee, sipping it as I walked back into my bedroom to prepare for another unfulfilling day.

* * *

"Mitchell, I want you meet our newest detective: Detective Kendall Knight. You'll be showing him the ropes," Chief Wilds said once I arrived at the station. I looked over to the man Chief Wilds was introducing me to. I was greeted by a tall, young man with incredibly bushy eyebrows that rested above mischievous green eyes. With a side smirk that exuded overconfidence, the blonde-headed male extended his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you," he added cheerfully.

I could already tell that this was going to be a _long _day. I attempted a smile as I took his hand in mine, pumping it once. Turning my attention back to the chief, I shot him a puzzled look.

" I don't mean to sound rude, Chief, but why couldn't this wait until a decent hour in the morning?"

"'Cause," came a gruff reply, "I have a new case for you two." Not waiting for a response from either Kendall or myself, the chief plopped the aforementioned file onto his desk. I leaned over to pick it up. As I thumbed through the file, my hands began to shake, the resemblances uncanny.

The victim's ethnicity…his height, weight. Even the age was the same. But what set me over the edge was what they found at the scene of the crime. The symbol that's haunted my mind since I first looked into the cold case files seven years ago has once again resurfaced.

It was Carlos' disappearance all over again, thirteen years later.

Once I finished with the file, I handed it to Kendall, my eyes drifting back to the chief. He smiled solemnly at me, and I knew exactly why he called us in so early.

{*}

_"So, kid…what's a bright guy like you doin' on the force?"_

_I looked up at the older man, his stormy grey eyes staring back at me coolly, as if he knew more than he let on. Putting my guard up, I answered him vaguely._

_"Oh, you know…change in aspirations."_

_Chief Wilds nodded, before dropping something on the desk I was sitting at. Hesitantly, I reached out for it, pulling it closer so I could read it. Opening it, I realized it was a file about me__**.**__ My eyes flickered back up to the chief, uncertain of where he was going with this._

"_We don't get very many valedictorians in this profession," he started, "Especially valedictorians who were already scorin' interviews with the top universities their sophomore year of high school."_

"_Well, like I said…I changed my mind."_

_Chief Wilds sighed. "Look, you passed the written test with flying colors. You are more than qualified. The only thing that is stopping you from becoming a detective is this little talk right here."_

_His words scared me. I never thought there would be any reason why I wouldn't make detective. I knew the ins and outs of the criminal justice system. I understood the psychology behind the criminal mind. I studied weeks before the exam, barely even taking breaks to sleep or eat. I had to have this. And I was so close…I wasn't about to lose it now._

_I stood up, leveling myself with Chief Wilds. "Why would anything that is said here make a difference? On paper, I'm impressive. I know I'm impressive. I've spent years making sure I looked impressive. What makes you doubt me?"_

_For the first time since we began our conversation, I saw something flicker in the chief's eyes. _

"_We know you were committed for six weeks after Carlos disappeared," he explained simply, his eyes once again guarded. _

_I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to stay as calm as possible. "I took the news of his disappearance hard, and my parents overreacted. Have you never grieved before? I don't understand why that should eclipse my accomplishments. I'm __**better**__ now."_

_Chief Wilds shook his head sadly. "No, you aren't. You're doing this __**because**__ of him, not __**in spite **__of. As chief, it is my duty to ensure all my people are physically and __**mentally **__able to handle this job. You have an ulterior motive, son. How do I know it will not cloud your judgment one day?"_

_He was right. I was here for only one reason: to find Carlos. Nothing else mattered. I began to tremble as the realization sunk in: I'll never get the chance to help my best friend. I gazed into Chief Wilds' eyes imploringly._

"_Please, you can't take this away from me."_

"_You won't find what you're looking for, boy."_

"_You don't know that!" I snapped, "What makes you an authority on the matter?"_

_As I finished my tirade, the unnamed emotion I saw in the chief's eyes just moments ago became clear: it was sympathy. Even before the chief started to talk again, I could sense he knew exactly what I was going through._

"_Twenty years ago, I was a happily married man with a beautiful daughter," he recalled, "I had the picture-perfect life…until it was taken away from me. _

_"It started with a phone call on a late July afternoon. It was my wife, who was in absolute hysterics as she told me our little girl had been kidnapped. For weeks we organized search parties, went on the local news, begging whoever took her to give her back. But our pleas fell on deaf ears. Exactly one month later, I received another phone call, this time from the police. They found her remains thrown haphazardly in some God forsaken ditch! They had no leads on who the son of a bitch was. _

_"I was obsessed with my daughter's murder…to the point where I no longer functioned as a member of society. My marriage crumbled, and I lost my job. But I didn't care…I was desperate for the truth. So desperate in fact, that I enrolled in the police academy and became a detective. I thought I would have my answers, but I never did find them. It took me years on the job to realize that sometimes the bad guy gets away, and that justice is not always served. I had to let go, and accept that this time, the bad guy won. Please, kid…learn from my mistake. Save yourself the heartbreak."_

_I studied Chief Wilds, and fleetingly, I wondered if this would be how I looked in twenty years. Would I, too, become a hopeless, bitter old man? For a minute, I almost considered just dropping everything and leaving this life behind. Though my mind told me this was the most logical course of action, my heart wouldn't let me let go. With a newfound determination, I eyed Chief Wilds._

"_I'm sorry, sir…but I can't. I have to __**try**__. I need this chance. Please don't take it away from me."_

_Chief Wilds stared at me, his face once again indecipherable. Seeming to make up his mind, the chief cleared his throat._

"_I'll see you at 0700 sharp, detective."_

{*}

This was the break I've been looking for for seven years. Mouthing a quick and grateful "thank you" to the chief, I grabbed the Knight kid by the elbow and steered him toward my office so we could discuss our strategy.

**Yay, Kendall's in the picture! He and James will be playing a huge part in this story so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Remember, every time you review, and angel gets its wings! Ok, so maybe not…but I would really appreciate the feedback. **


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Hey all! I know, it's been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry, school has been SUPER busy. But I promise I haven't given up on this story. I do think, however, I need to put it on hiatus. Just until things calm down. I'M SORRY!**

**If you have any ideas or theories, feel free to let me know. Maybe it'll help inspire me and the hiatus will be lifted sooner. I will remove this Author's Note as soon as I lift the hiatus, so watch out for that.**

**Thank you so much for your continual support. It really does mean the world to me! **


End file.
